tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Tower
A cavalier who belongs to this order usually has served as a warder for a wizard’s tower, monastery, or some other such school or learning institution for the magical arts be it arcane or divine. The order of the tower was formed when those who did not have the passion or natural ability for magic found that they still had the spark of power needed to use it anyway. Edicts The cavalier’s mission is to aid spellcasters in battle, and to be the might to their magic. Whenever an ally fails a concentration check or caster level check to overcome spell resistance, the cavalier is shaken for 1 round. Challenge Whenever an order of the tower cavalier issues a challenge, his target takes a –1 penalty on spell resistance and on saving throws against spells and spell-like abilities for 1 round after the cavalier successfully damages the target. This penalty increases by 1 for every four levels the cavalier possesses. Skills An order of the tower cavalier adds Spellcraft and either Knowledge: Arcana or Knowledge: Religion to his list of class skills. The cavalier may add his charisma modifier to his spellcraft checks in addition to his intelligence modifier when using the aid another action and when deciphering scrolls. Order Abilities A cavalier that belongs to the order of the tower gains the following abilities as he increases in level. Seance (Ex) At 2nd level, The cavalier can use aid another to assist a spellcasting ally within 30’ by making a spellcraft check. The ally receives a +2 competence bonus on the next concentration check, dispel check, or caster level check she makes (whichever comes first) within a number of rounds equal to the cavalier’s level. At 8th level and every six levels thereafter, this bonus increases by an additional +1. Battlemage (Ex) At 8th level, the cavalier gains the ability to read scrolls and cast arcane or divine spells from a scroll as if he had a caster level of his cavalier level –4. He does not need to cast read magic in order to decipher a scroll. If he chose Knowledge (arcana) as his class skill, he can cast any arcane spells from a scroll. If he chose Knowledge (religion) as his class skill, he can cast any divine spells from a scroll. The cavalier’s relevant ability score for spellcasting is charisma, and he treats his charisma score as 1 higher for purposes of determining the level of spell he can cast from a scroll. This bonus increases by +1 at 10th level and every 5 levels thereafter (to a maximum of +4 at 20th level). Mutually Assured Destruction (Ex) At 15th level, the cavalier can utilize the power of his spellcasting allies to make devastating attacks against the allies’ targets. If the cavalier is threatening an enemy affected by an area spell or spell-like ability cast by one of the cavalier’s allies, he can make an immediate attack of opportunity against the affected creature. If the cavalier is also affected by the spell (such as by being caught in the area of the same fireball spell), during the rest of that round he automatically confirms any critical hits made against the affected creature while using this ability. Category:World Category:Character Category:Custom Category:Cavalier